Hannah y el Carretón de la Muerte
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Hannah Abbott recuerda una historia que le contó su padre, relacionada al "Carretón de la Muerte", en un relato que participa en el reto especial de Halloween 2.013 del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". (Portada (c) Iron Maiden Holdings, 2.005)


**Hannah y el Carretón de la Muerte **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el __**reto especial de Halloween 2.013 **__del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw".**_

* * *

En la Europa Continental de la llamada "Edad Media", en múltiples oportunidades se vivieron epidemias que provocaron miles de muertos, los cuales eran montados en carretas para ser enterrados en fosas comunes, cremados en grandes piras o simplemente arrojados a ríos o costas. Inglaterra, a pesar de ser una isla, no escapó de estas epidemias, difundidas a través de roedores infectados, transportados en barcos provenientes del continente.

Lo que causaba más impresión, además de la presencia de la carreta, eran las máscaras que usaban los encargados de recoger los cadáveres, las cuales, a pesar de servir para proteger a los carreteros de los "malos aires"; brindaban una imagen tenebrosa difícil de sacar de la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Hannah Abbott tuvo que leer la historia de las pestes europeas y cómo los magos y brujas medievales se protegieron, para un informe de Historia de la Magia, se quedó impresionada por los grabados que tenía el libro que ilustraban las "Carretas de la muerte" y sus conductores, y recordó una historia que de pequeña le contaba su padre:

—Hannah, hija, nunca salgas de la casa después de medianoche, porque si llegas a hacerlo, puedes oir el "Carretón de la Muerte", no podrás escapar de él y te llevará a una fosa común donde hay _Inferis_ que te convertirán en uno de ellos.

—¿Y cómo se oye el "Carretón de la Muerte"? —preguntó la inocente Hannah de siete años.

—Dicen que suena como una carreta normal —respondió el señor Abbott, mientras veía como Hannah abría sus expresivos ojos claros—, pero se oyen cadenas arrastrar, el relinchar los caballos que taladra los oídos, y los gritos desgarradores de aquellos que, sin estar muertos, son llevados a su terrible final.

—Pero, tú nunca lo escuchaste, ¿verdad?

—No, aunque mi abuelo me contó que él sí lo llegó a escuchar, pero al estar dentro de la casa no pasaba nada, malo es si estás en la calle.

—Yo nunca voy a salir de casa tan tarde —afirmó Hannah, inflando el pecho para demostrar una valentía que no se reflejaba en su voz.

* * *

Y así hizo. Hannah nunca salió de su casa después de medianoche, y fiel a su promesa y al respeto que le tenía a las normas de Hogwarts, nunca salió de su Sala Común, al menos después del toque de queda.

Por eso recordó con mucha precisión lo que su padre le contó mientras hacía el ensayo de Historia de la Magia, pero el cansancio hacía mella en la Hannah de quince años, pues era casi medianoche. De pronto, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, apoyada sobre el libro que estaba consultando.

* * *

Hannah se sorprendió cuando recibió la lechuza a esa hora, con un simple pero preciso mensaje:

_Ven a "El Caldero Chorreante", ya. _

_Neville_

¿Pero por qué a esta hora? ¿No podía ser más temprano, o esperar hasta la mañana? No tenía las mínimas intenciones de salir de su confortable casa, sobre todo al ver el reloj marcar dos minutos para la medianoche, pues recordó la promesa que hizo hacía más de ocho años atrás. Pero el mensaje no daba lugar a dudas, y menos cuando una segunda lechuza llegó con otro mensaje, igual de directo:

_Apúrate, es importante que vengas._

_Neville_

Suspiró, tomó su capa del colegio, su varita, algo de dinero, y suspirando nuevamente, dejó una nota en la mesa de comedor: _"Estoy en "El Caldero Chorreante", no debo tardar. Hannah"_. Lo bueno era que la casa de los Abbott estaba a unos diez minutos de Charing Cross, a paso tranquilo, porque Hannah no tenía aún permiso para _Aparecerse,_ y le molestaba usar los polvos _Flú, _pues le provocaba alergia. Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa, se dijo mentalmente:

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre estos mensajes.

Era una medianoche muy fría de finales de Octubre, por lo que Hannah se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con su capa y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por las calles de Londres, desiertas a esa hora. Tan despejadas, que Hannah se extrañó que no hubiera ni siquiera algún borracho impertinente.

Una brisa fría comenzó a colarse por la capa de la chica, lo que la hizo comenzar a tiritar, a pesar de ir vestida con jean y un sueter de lana bastante grueso.

Estaba a mitad de camino hacia _El Caldero Chorreante _cuando lo escuchó.

Los cascos de los caballos, que hacen helar la sangre más que la brisa fría. Los gritos y risas de los conductores, que bloquean los músculos. Los ruidos de látigos y cadenas, que nublan la conciencia e instalan el terror en el corazón. El traqueteo de la carreta, que anuncia la muerte y desolación.

Hannah comenzó a correr hacia su destino, pero oía como se le acercaba cada vez más esa horripilante combinación de sonidos. Sentía como si sus piernas no respondían, por mucho que le exigiera; era como si estuviera corriendo, no sobre una acera, sino en arenas movedizas; le parecía que _El Caldero Chorreante _estaba cada instante más lejos, y el "Carretón de la Muerte" cada vez más cerca.

Al cruzar la calle para enfilarse por Charing Cross, Hannah sentía que llevaba un enorme tramo corriendo, y seguía escuchando el Carretón detrás de ella. Le quedaban unos 150 metros para llegar a _El Caldero Chorreante,_ cuando escuchó el Carretón justo al lado de ella, lo que aceleró su corazón a niveles de infarto. De pronto, una risa macabra congeló el aire en sus pulmones, y se sintió desfallecer cuando una mano putrefacta la tomó del hombro.

El grito de terror que dio Hannah duró unos quince segundos.

* * *

—Hannah, ¿estás bien?

Susan Bones se había dado cuenta que Hannah se había quedado dormida mientras hacía la tarea, y cuando posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, la sacó de esa vívida pesadilla.

—¡Por las cocinas de Helga! Susan, juro que no voy a salir de mi casa después de medianoche, no importa por qué tenga que hacerlo, ¡nunca voy a salir tan tarde de mi casa!

El abrazo que Hannah le dio a su compañera de casa fue tan intenso, que Susan estuvo a punto de creer que se había desmayado, o que la iba a partir a la mitad, hasta que se dio cuenta que su amiga lloraba intensamente, temblando aterrorizada.

Luego de unos diez minutos, Hannah se calmó, y por insistencia de Susan, le contó lo que había soñado, aunque aún se estremecía al recordar pasajes de esa pesadilla.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde Valencia, Venezuela! **_Aquí les traigo un relato que se me ocurrió desde el primer instante en que me propuse participar en el reto, imaginarme a Hannah Abbott luchando por escapar de "El Carretón de la Muerte", un mito que ha trascendido en el tiempo y el espacio, tanto que se convirtió en la imagen del DVD "Death on the Road" de Iron Maiden, grabado durante la gira "Dance of Death World Tour 2004" en Dortmund, Alemania, y la cual se toma como "portada" de este relato, gentilmente beteado por **Chessipedia, **a quien agradezco su apoyo... Queda de ustedes, estimados lectores, disfrutarlo y si lo desean, comentarlo... Salud y saludos!


End file.
